dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Thores
is a secondary character in the story. He is an in the "Demon Realm's Princess" arc. Biography Thores is the and is one of the twelve pillars of Elios' Deities. Alrena and Thores are both called martial arts deities and war deities. Naturally, there are many warriors who are believers. Generally more warriors worships Rena than Thores. Thores is responsible for emotional battle and offensive. He manages the madness of the battle and does not forgive the enemies of Elios. Although Thores is a god of battle, he is not a god of victory, so there are many failure stories. Thores was born between his father the God King Odis and his legal wife Feria. If there is anything happened with Odis he will take the position of God King. His daughter is Amazona. He defeated the ferocious star bear and peeled off it's fur. At that time, Thores devoured Berser's flesh and came to be called a Berserk because of his wild power. Therefore the warriors who gained the power of Demonic Beasts by the believers of Thores are also called Berserk. Thores defeated many Demonic Beasts and Evil Gods. He has many enemies, some of whom are fellow Elios' Deities. The best example is the fight with Heibos, the cause was death of Volgas. His believers follow his example and doesn't put on their armour on the body. His sacred beast is a bear and his sacred bird is a woodpecker. His are seven huge stars. History When the Elios' Deities released it's kin group species into the world. The Yarven race increased it's number and there was a conflict between the indigenous species and the newly increased species. Feria who was angry about this, dispatched the war god Thores to attack that species. But that led to a fight between the neutral gods, whose indigenous species were their kin group. Feria calls the Neutral Gods as Evil Gods and declare for battle. Many deities descended from Mina including Rena and Thores agreed. As a result, he had ended up killing Volgas in a minor conflict. Therefore Heibos, who was a close friend of Volgas, placed a curse on the armour and helmet that he gave to Thores, so that he could not equip his own armour. Since Heibos made the best armours and helmets for the deities of Elios, Thores could no longer equip the armour and helmet. However Thores without regrets, took off his outer wear and say he will fight naked. Odis could not punish his son Thores, for killing Volgas. Thores is the cause of weakening Elios. Thores killed Usarus and cut him in pieces because he was involved in a relationship with Ishtia. He crushed Haruses' left eye. Appearance In Elios Religion, he is depicted in the form of a warrior covered in bear fur. He wore a black lion head gear. Personality Feria hated deities descended from Nargol. Her influence affected Thores who also came to hate Nargol descendants. Thores hates those who do not belong to Elios. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alrena :He yearns for Rena. ;Amazona :Daughter. ;Fanacea :Sister. ;Feria :Mother. ;Girtalu :They are enemies. ;Haruses :There is bad relations between the two. He doesn't recognise him as the son of Ishtia. In the past, he crushed Haruses' left eye. ;Heibos ;Helkart :He calls her and wants to kill her on sight, but he chose to ignore her and prioritise killing the Hero of Light. ;Odis :Father. Thores tries to be acknowledged by his father, but the result was cruel despite the great efforts. ;Reiji :He detests him so much that he wants to kill him. The reason is that he believes Reiji is Rena's lover. ;Totona :Younger sister. Story The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord Thores was first mentioned by Rena, she says Thores loves drinking liquor. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, he was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. His involvement in Elios' civil war and the weakening Elios was told in the emerald tablet. The Demon Realm's Princess Thores makes his first appearance in the story. Earlier, Helkart invited Thores to join the battle to kill Midou Reiji. Thores accepted and abandoned his duty to protect Elios. Thores dressed up with a black lion head gear and threatens the Evil Gods contenders. Haruses announced that he'll kill Reiji and claim Rena for himself, to which Thores taunts him. As things are heated up for a fight, Helkart diffuses the situation by saying the other gods are waiting for them to weaken. Totona and Ishtia are heading towards the Blue Forest, Totona thinks her brother. Amongst the male gods against Reiji. Thores was very skilled and the only one who hasn't taken a step back against Reiji. Reiji was able to parry his great sword away with his two swords, but he hasn't been able to defeat him. Haruses also participates but there is no cooperation with Thores, as there is bad blood between the two. The match hasn't been decided and it is in a state of stalemate. The fight was interrupted with the appearance of Ishtia. When Ishtia and Totona arrived in the battle, Totona greeted Helkart and explained that she is here to collect Thores back to Elios. Thores protested that he still needs to kill Reiji for stealing Rena. When Girtalu insist he'll be Reiji's opponent, Thores refused as he hasn't lost yet. Thores refused to stop and Girtalu poisoned him with his scorpion tail. Thores collapsed and falls to the ground, Totona went to retrieve him. Thores was carried to Rena's skyship with the Valkyries attending to him. Totona took Thores back to Elios and to get treated. The Beast God's Desert Thores is in a coma due to Girtalu's poison. He recovers when Fanacea gave him the antidote. The Fairy Forest Thores led the Holy Warriors against the invading Apophis' Deities. He fought against Dahāku and lost, Amazona quickly grabbed him and retreats. He was not amused to learn Kuroki had prevented Felion revival. Abilities He wields a large great sword. There are seven gems fitted in the sword, it shines when Thores was using it. His great sword has seven huge stars crest. Development Thores' name was derived from the Nordic mythology | |Tōru}} and Greek mythology | |Aresu}}. Naturally, there are elements of , and there are many horror stories because they are derived from Ares. It is from Ares that the woodpecker is the holy bird. The fight with Heibos is based on the fight between and Ares.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Thores & Rena compilation Takeru Nezaki said that Thores is equivalent to 's Storm Bull and Ulric. References Category:Characters Category:Deity